Sucks To Be Me
by Riku Ryuu
Summary: Riku Satou is the smart girl in a dumb town. Her mom sends her to a boarding school but it's an all boy school. She lives in the dorms and soon finds out about the boys that change to animals with hugs. Better summary later. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Book Reports and Sugar Cookies

Ugh... Why is the first chapter always the hardest? Well it might be as hard as the second chapter but I'm not there yet so I will be wallow in ignorant bliss. Also don't try to get me down with mean words. I write for me and only me. Oh, and for my cat.

* * *

Sucks To Be Me

* * *

In a little town full of unremarkable people lived people. From this town came one beautiful girl, the only remarkable person around. She was so beautiful that she got a job as a model and lived happily ever after with her actor husband and three wonderful kids.

The End

A story by Riku Satou 

I gave a hardy laugh and flung my homework off my bed and onto the blue carpeted floor. It wasn't that I liked making up dumb stories, it was just that when my teacher gave me something so _**boring**_ for homework I just had to test his limits. So far I have gotten away with a two sentence description of the book we were reading in class, "Green Eggs and Ham"; a toy mouse for my show and tell; comparing the speed of a turtle and a snail for my science project; and using the class room as an art project. Even after all of my devious plots I had straight A's and the highest grade in the class. Oh yeah, and I'm a freshmen in high school.

Bored out of my mind, I couldn't help but feel my normal longing. _'Someday I want to get out of this dumb hellish town.' _

The schools were filled to the brim with stupid people and it was counted an accomplishment if someone learned their multiplication tables before high school. The houses looked exactly the same on every street so you swore you had been down the same street before, it was even hard to find your own house. The teens of town were mostly a mix of preps, players, and athletes. Oh and to top it all of I was going to be stuck here until I got my own house. Groaning as the thoughts rushed over me, I grabbed my pillow and muffled my frustrated scream with it.

'_Wonder if you could die of frustration.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by an annoying yell. "Riku! Are you just going to sit on your bed and do nothing?!? Come down stairs, I have a surprise for you!" My mom's voice was loud enough so that if I was miles away I could hear her. I made it a point never to tell her that to her face because I knew how it would end. Shivering slightly at the memory of my normal surprises of frilly pink dresses I walked out of my room, closing the door so that if my brother snuck in he couldn't use the excuse that it had been open, and started down the stairs to what I could guessed would be pure trouble.

Reaching the kitchen, my mom's normal work place, I sat on a stool in front of an island table and watched my mom work. She walked back and forth, opening up the oven one minute and stirring something the next. She obviously didn't know that I was down yet so I just waited and watched. Mom always had an obsession with cooking so last year she transformed the kitchen into the base for her bakery. The walls were filled with cookware and the room had the strong sent of sugar from all the cakes mom had cooked already. The room was a bright pink that hurt my head every time I came in, representing my mom perfectly.

The happy bright blond in front of me turned toward me and squeaked at the sight of me. I smirked as I figured what I looked like to her baby blue eyes. Blond hair like hers, dark blue eyes, slim big topped figure just like her only a little taller, the only big difference was that while she was light and bright I was dark and sort of depressing. My black shirt was the same as the rest that were hanging up in my closet and my uniform blue jeans never reached above my socks. My mom was wearing her favorite pink shirt and a matching red skirt that could just barely pass as modest. Yuck.

"Well hello Riku, would you like pancakes?" My mom asked while walking back over to the stove top to stir something that smelled distinctly like sugary fruit. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of overly sweet cookies as she took the cookie sheet out of the oven and placed it on the counter and began scooping the purple sugar cookies onto the cookie rack to cool.

"Mom, how many times must I tell you that I don't like pancakes?" Before she could ask me if I wanted waffles instead I got up from my seat and walked to the wall of cookware. I took a frying pan off the wall and set it on the stove next to the fruity junk. I continued on to grab two eggs from the fridge and broke them both in the pan. I took a whisk from the drawer and mixed my eggs in the pan. Walking back to the fridge, I grabbed the cheddar and the leftover bacon from my breakfast the day before. I set them down on the counter next to the oven and went to find the cheese grader.

"You know I could just make you breakfast, you don't have to do it." My mom told me this everyday so I just rolled my eyes and went for my usual response.

"If I let you make it you might sneak some sugar into it like last time." I never ate my mom's cooking because she always put sugar in everything. It would be okay sometimes if I liked sugar. _'I guess it's sort of funny if you think about it. Satou translates to sugar in English, so I'm a walking irony.'_

"I don't put sugar in everything! It's not my fault that I mistook the brown sugar for ketchup." I rolled my eyes again at her indignant tone of voice.

"And what color is ketchup?" I asked my mom, who I knew had never put ketchup on anything. I have to buy my own ketchup because she wouldn't touch the stuff.

"……………Green?" She said it more of a question then an answer. I shook my head. "Purple?" I continued shaking my head. "Orange?" Shake. "Pink?" Shake. "Yellow?" Shake. "Red?" I nodded my head. _'Thank goodness, I was starting to get light headed.'_

I went back to my omelet and spread the shredded cheese on it. I walked over to the cupboard and took out the only plate that wasn't pink. I set my blue plate next to the oven and moved my omelet onto it and buried it in cheese. I threw away the empty bag that use to hold the bacon and got the salt out from under the sink. My mom put it there because she always gets it mixed up with sugar and ends up with salty cakes and cookies. I sat down at the island table and started eating.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you about the surprise I got you!" She walked over to me and lifted my chin until my eyes met hers evenly. "I signed you up for a boarding school!" She smiled at me and I could feel my expression go into dumb shock.

"You….wha?"

"You always say that you wanted to get out of this town so I found the way for you to do that. There is one little tiny thing that you might not like about it."

I was still in shock but I could tell she didn't want to tell me one little tiny thing. I shook myself out of the shock and looked her hard in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" I asked knowing it would be bad.

She took a deep breath and I had to stop myself before I laughed at her. It seemed like this was hard for her. I waited patiently for my doom or hers depending on the answer.

"It's an all boy school."

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I would like to say sorry about how short all my first chapters are but the later ones will be longer...maybe.

I would also like to thank all those who support me and also my first reader (can't tell you her name cause she doesn't have a fanfiction account).

Last but not least, I would like to ask you all to review please!


	2. Schools and Letters

I would like to thank AngelBornOfHell for the review and I would also like to say… WHY WONT THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY REVIEW?!? I know that I said that it doesn't matter what you say but it still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy if you review, you could say something as simple as hi and I would rejoice with great cheer! (Sorry for that one, I had to.)

Yet again I would like to tell you that no matter what you say I write this for me… and my cat.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"WHAT! You signed me up for a BOYS SCHOOL?" I stared at my pink mother and tried to suppress the feeling of doing something really girly like fainting.

"It's not that bad, at least you'll be able to meet hot guys." She slightly twitched after she said this and I could guess what she was thinking. No, not that I would be all alone in a school full of boys, not even that she would miss me. She was probably thinking something along the lines on no fair at this very moment.

"I'm going to forget that you would really want me to go to a school full of boys for a minute….. How did you do it?" I was getting over my shock and took stock of my temper. '_One more shocking thing and I might just strangle her.__'_

"What do you mean?" She asked me while looking down, the picture of innocence. I didn't buy it for a second.

"What could you have possibly said to someone at an all boy's school to make them take me, a girl, into their school?" I knew I was going to hate the next part, no matter how she answered.

"Well I showed them your last report card and they decided it would be good publicity to have the daughter of a famous cook in their school." She took a deep breath and said the next thing really fast. "Theonlythingistheywantyoutoposeasaboy."

There was a second of silence as I decoded my mother's sentence. The meaning finally came from her jumble of words and I looked to my hand. I was still holding my fork from when I was eating before her surprise. I set it down lightly on the table and looked back to my mother.

"I see." I got up from the table and walked stiffly back up to my room, not even looking back to my mother's worried eyes. As soon as I made it to my room I opened the door and entered, closing it behind me.

My scream could be heard all over town.

* * *

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"Make-up?" I sent my brother a killing glare, and then I reconsidered. I got up and walked out into the hall and crossed to the bathroom. I opened the drawer and took out one of the many girly make-up containers my mom gave me for weird reasons. I walked back to my room and stuffed it into the oversized travel bag I had found in the garage.

"Check." At my brother's questioning look I explained. "If I ever have a sleep over then that will come in handy." My brother broke into laugher just as I know he would.

_'He's not so bad.'_ I thought as I looked at the twelve year old. _'I'll miss him.'_ I shook my head at my depressing thoughts and focused back on my brother's check list.

"Paper?"

"Check."

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

I chose not to point out his stupidity for asking that. "Check."

"Box?"

"Che- Wait, why would I need a box?" I was always lost by all his hidden meanings so I was use to having to have him explain. We were happy with our times together and I didn't try to kill him unless he goes into my room without permission and tries to look for my non-existing diary. _'I really will miss him.'_

"So you can send me stuff, duh." He rolled his eyes at me like this was obvious. I just chuckled.

"Letters?" I asked him so he would get back on track. He looked down into my unorganized bag and picked up one of my bras and scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue.

"You know perfectly well that I'm a girl, and being a girl I do need these kinds of things." I just ignored his noise of discuss and waited for him to answer me.

He poked the hand that wasn't holding my bra into my bag. There was a small rustling noise as he felt around.

"Check." He took his hand out of my bag and threw my bra back in.

"Taylor?" He asked, hoping to make up for his embarrassment by asking about the only thing I felt insecure about.

"Check." I mumbled, looking away from him to hide my slight blush. I hated blushing; it made me look like a little girl just dressed up in black and I hated that. I turned back to glare at my brother when he gave a chuckle that sounded remarkably like mine.

"Well that's everything." He got up from his position on the floor and brushed of his jeans, a thing I noticed he did every time he got up. I looked into his dark blue eyes so much like mine and realized how much he had grown.

He was as tall as I was even though he was four years younger and I was tall. His hair was a mess of blond that pulled the eyes and made you think of angles and put together with his dark blue eyes he was loved far and wide be girls of all ages. His face was handsome and I had to admit he was well built, but I would never tell him that out loud. He was smarter than his whole school and I bet smarter than the whole town; other than me that is. He stood tall and strong and could easily pass as a high school student. Though his body and face pointed to a heartbreaker he was anything but. My brother was the best prankster I had ever met.

I nodded my head and looked down. I was going to miss him, no matter how many times he had shown his skill at tricks by tricking me. I was going to have to go the rest of high school without seeing him, other than on vacation, and it was going to suck. To make it even worse I had to go to Kaitei Boy's School which literally meant bottom of the sea high school. _'Why did my mom do this to me?'_I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt arms go around me.

I looked down at my brother, who was hugging my like his life depended on it, and almost burst into tears. _'This is as hard on him as it is on me.'_ I hugged him to me and held on as tightly as him. We stood there hugging for a couple of minutes then broke apart. I said one thing.

"Musouka."

His eyes were clouded over with grief when he finally chose to speak.

"I will miss you, no matter how I joke about it or say otherwise. I'll miss you until you come home and then I'll miss you when you leave again. Just promise me one thing. Please." He took a breath and stood tall again, my perfectly tall sanctuary in all of my emotional storms. "Please remember me. No matter how many people you see, no matter who you meet, no matter what you do, remember me and write to me. Please." His eyes shined bright and I saw a sight that I had never seen before. My brother cried.

I went to him again and held him close as he shed his tears and I couldn't help but let a tear loose as I tried to comfort my brother. I sniffed and used my hand to pull his chin up to look up at me.

"I will always remember you, no matter where I go or how long I'm gone, and always remember this in return. I love you little brother and nothing can or will ever change that. I promise to write as often as I can and I promise to write all my problems, it can be the diary you never found." I let go of his chin and just hugged him.

After about ten minutes we broke apart and he left to go to his room. I sat on my bed and looked at my packed bags. _'I can't believe that I just had a teary conversation with my brother like that, I didn't know he could even cry. The only good thing about going to this school is that I'll finally be out of this town, and away from the people that bore me so much.'_ I sat, thinking nothing for a second. Then my big question came to my mind. _'Is it worth it?'

* * *

_

I've never done a sad scene before so pardon me if it sucked. You all probably just wondered what I was thinking when I wrote it.

I would like to thank all the people who encouraged me, yet again. I would also like to thank my cat for never moving away when I cry in her fur and for never voicing her opinion on my sadness.

Please review.

Author's note!

Musouka means dreamer.


	3. Cheshire Cat and Wierd Hair

I want to thank more people that reviewed and would also like to say sorry, I'm way too lazy to get every persons name every time I write a chapter. I would also like to point out it's not my fault that I haven't put this up tell now, it's my parents fault for grounding me.

The usual, I would like to thank my cat and my first reader. Also I do not and might never own Fruits Basket. I do, however, own my brains so I'll just use it to make up more stories.

This is a Fruits Basket fanfic, not an Alice in Wonderland one.

_"__Intercom__ person"_

_'__Riku's__toughts__'_

"Speaking"

'Signs'

_**"Weird voice"**_

-Time change-

* * *

_"Please buckle your seat belts, we are about to take off."_

I looked to the right for my belt and found it squished under my bag. _'__O__ops.'_ Struggling to get the belt around me, I sighed once it finally clicked into place. The plane gave a loud noise and started to move. _'__Yaaaa__ My first time in a plane!'_

-Fifteen minutes later-

I attempted to turn my music up to cover the sound of the fat man, the person sitting next to me, as he snored like his life depended on it. I gave up after a while because I didn't want to give myself ear damage.

I sat back in my chair and thought about what happened before I left. My mom hadn't been there to see me off, she said she had a meeting, but I expected that and knew the truth. She just didn't want to have to remember what time my plane left. My brother was the one who went with me in the taxi and said his goodbyes to me again. He was also one in the crowd that waved to the plane as it took off. _'I'll have to remember to write him as soon as I get to my new home.'_

The plane was filled with sleeping people; it looked like the only people not sleeping were the pilot, attendants, and me. I had somehow landed myself in the seat by the window so I took advantage of it. The sky outside was dark with little puffs of gray floating by once in a while. The moon looked like a cat's grin, with two stars as eyes and the clouds added to the effect. I wouldn't be surprised if the moon started talking to me and me asking which way to the castle.

**"_Why would you want to go to a castle, they're so very boring."_**

I looked around to see who talked to me, but everyone around me was asleep. Not wanting to look stupid I whispered to the voice. "Who are you?"

_**"That's not the question to ask, my dear. Also why would I answer someone who thought they looked stupid? I would hate to have people think that I was stupid too."**_

I was creaped out that the voice could hear me thoughts, _my_ thoughts.

**_"Why does that come as such a surprise, it's not like no one in the world can hear thoughts. If everyone is different then how many __differents__ do you need __un__til__ you have to give specials like mind reading? You are one of the lucky that get a special, but not that special__ for there are still those more than you."_**

_'That made no sense at all__, can you perhaps, write it down for me__.'_

_**"How can I write if I am neither here nor there? Why would I want to?** _

_'Fine, just explain the special thing, __'__cause you lost me with the part where I'm special. Oh and why do you sound like the Cheshire cat?'_

**_"__Why do you compare me to that of which I am not__?"_**

_'You can't talk without a riddle in every sentence, just like the Cheshire cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'.'_

_**"What is life but a riddle in its own? Oh, it seems you have distracted me from my original intent."**_

_'And that would be?'_

**_"Why of course, __your_**_** special."** _

Pain flared to life in my chest. It felt like I had frost bite, it was so cold of a pain. I pushed my hand down over the spot where my heart, and the pain, was and tried to wait it out. A strange warmth came after the pain. My head was lighted headed and my hands fell to my sides. I fell into darkness of unconsciousness.

_**"And special it is."

* * *

**_

_"Please buckle your seat belts, we're going to land." _

I cam awake with a jerk and looked around. The people in the plane were putting on the belts again as they prepared to go down._ 'When did I fall asleep?' _I suddenly remembered the weird voice. _'Must have been a dream then, best forget it now.'_

-Twenty minutes later-

I walked down the walkway, trailing my suitcase and looking around. The airport was filled to the brim with people, nothing like my old town._ 'Wow, I can really call it my old home. From this point on I start with a clean sheet of paper and a lifetime supply of pencil lead. Wow.'_

A man was standing to the side with a sign that read 'Kuramae' but I just ignored it and kept walking. My mom said that someone would come to pick me up so I had to concentrate on my surroundings. I was concentrating so hard that I walked right into a person. My arms went out without thought to steady me and only made the matter worse by rapping around the person's waist. I backed away, a little pink in the face, and looked up at the guy I ran into.

He was tall and, wow, every girls dream guy. His hair was black and white, most likely because he dyed it white then let it grow. He had on a white coat with fluff at the top and a black shirt that I could see through his open coat. _'Hot!'_ I thought happily. He looked a little confused but that was okay, I got it a lot. He looked at me questioningly.

"Excuse me, but are you a girl?" I quickly looked down at myself. I didn't have my breasts bound so it was clear I had them, and I was wearing a girl shirt. It was obvious that I was a girl and I turned angry at his question.

"No, I'm a cat." I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm a girl, what else do you expect?!" I grumbled and moved past him. My temper flared to a new level when the guy just followed me and continued to bug me.

"What's your name?" I stayed silent. "Where're you from?" I didn't reply. "Why are you here?" Silence. "Are you in anyway related to the Sohma family?" I stayed quiet but wondered who the Sohma family was. "Damn it, answer me!" I just turned to him and lifted a brow to his change of mood, he was polite a second ago. I turned back around and was headed to the door outside, when I found my world go upside down and my view blocked by a muscled shoulder. I bet to people around me it looked like smoke was coming out of my head.

"PUT ME _DOWN_!" I yelled into his back. He laughed at me, seeming like a totally different person, and walked toward the door. The people around us just watched, not lifting a finger to help me.

"I'll put you down if you answer my questions." He said, still laughing. I glared at his back.

"Why does it matter so much?" I asked between teeth clenched in anger. I was going to fight later, but for the moment I also wanted answers.

"I don't have to answer that. Maybe we should go somewhere quiet to talk this out." His hand traveled up my leg and I decided it was time to fight. I punched him in the back and wiggled out of his arms before he could stop me. My feet hit the ground. I crouched down and knocked his feet out from under him. He cured and struggled into a sitting position as I stood to look down at him. I pointed a finger at him.

"Do not _ever_ touch me again." With that I walked through the crowd of shocked people and to the door. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I walked out into Japan for the first time.

"Are you Satou?" A voice to my left had me jumping and spinning to it. A tall man with black hair stood with a car parked behind him and I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed he didn't look threatening. I smiled at him.

"The one and only." I bowed to him and walked to him. I was under no circumstances my fault when a kid on a bike came and caused me to fall forward into the man. I blushed as my hands came up again, for balance, and found themselves instead around his waist. I backed away from the man I accidentally hugged and looked down as I gave a quick apology. When I got no answer I looked up to see his face clouded in confusion. I was about to ask about it when he shook his head.

"This way please." He opened the door of the car behind him and I shyly got in. He took my bag and shut the door, then walked to the trunk and put my stuff in it. I looked away from him as he got into the driver seat next to me and started the car. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Oh yeah! This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I had to kick my sis off the computer to do it, and I had to forget about some homework, but it's worth it... right? 

You know the drill, review and I'll semi-love you forever. I can't really love anyone so that's the most I can give out. I also want you to vote on which character she should end up with. The voting stands at the moment as...

Hatsuharu 1

vote please and look at my other stories if you want. No flames please.


End file.
